


Awakening by your side

by bangelus9



Series: Falliam_Verse [7]
Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Hurt and confort, PrayForLiam, falliam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9
Summary: After the end of season events, years later there are still sequels in Fallon.





	Awakening by your side

"Who you are?"

"Liam?" Fallon had tried to hug him but he pulled away from her. Liam looked stunned and confused. his head wore an alarming bandage.

"Where .. Where ... Am I?"

Fallon frowned and turned to the doctor who looked at her with pity and compassion

"What's happening, Doctor?" she demanded

the doctor stood on the balls of his feet, anxious "I'm afraid your ... boyfriend ..."

"He's my fiancé, I told him he's my fiancé, what's wrong with Liam, Doctor?"

The doctor motioned for them to leave the room, she turned to look at Liam. the lucia really lost, but what most consternated to Fallon was the lack of recognition and light in his eyes when looking at it,

"I want to know what's wrong ..." she demanded after closing the door, the doctor crossed his arms after rubbing his cheek

"The blow her boyfriend recieved was stronger than expected ..."

"Tell me something you do not know" replied Fallon

"The contucion ocaciono damages in the"

Fallon could not help but gasp in horror. "What kind of damage?"

"Her boyfriend presents a picture of Amnesia, Ms. Carrington." The doctor explained at last "I'm sorry, a lot"

"What?" Fallon could barely utter a word. He shook his head, refusing to accept what the doctor had just said, "No, no way ... Does that mean that he ...?"

"You can not remember her, I'm afraid"

"Do not..."

 

"Do not!!"

Fallon moved in her sleep and murmured a protest when something tripped her, she sighed in the heat offered as something wrapped around her. This was the smell that tormented her nose, finally forced her out of her. the smell that tormented her nose finally forced her out of the last veils of sleep. She blinked with her eyes open and looked at the black before last veils of sleep. She blinked again with her eyes open and looked at the black before her, confused, until she realized it was a black T-shirt, and then looked up to find herself staring at Liam's sleeping face.

Fallon breathed startled, her body stiffened with surprise, but she was not alarmed. rather, she sighed in relief, Liam was also removed from his place. He took a minute to sit up with his elbow and sit on the bed, looking at her with concern.

"Bad dream?" Liam asked, rubbing his eyes

Fallon ran his hands over his face and shook his head. "Sleep, okay? You have to rest."

"Are you sure you are alright?" he tried again

Fallon stretched his hand until he cradled his cheeks "I can not be better"

Liam smiled slowly. "Are you worried about something?"

"Why should I be?"

"Because you look at me like you're afraid it's going to disappear at any moment ..." Fallon stopped him with his fingers in his mouth, preventing Liam from continuing.

"I lost you ... Liam, I lost you and it was horrible"

He pulled away a little and took her hand. Liam kissed his hand tenderly "But I'm here, you brought me back"

Fallon shook his head again "It was horrible, you did not remember me, your mom separated you from me ... Dad, everything ... it was total chaos, Liam." she returned to caress her cheeks with tenderness "I do not think I can go through something similar Liam"

"You will not have to do it ..."

"How did you get to know me?" Fallon asked again.

Liam closed his eyes and felt his body react under his gaze as if it were a torch.

"I'm not even sure myself, it's like you have completely possessed me" he opened his eyes and He fixed on her "Or simply, I want that to happen."

"Really?"

"Wait ..." Liam narrowed his eyes at her with suspicion "Who are you?"

she hit him "It's not funny!"

"It's not ... I have stitches in my head that prove it, not to mention the headaches they give me"

"Do not tease."

"Whatever you say, honey, you're the boss" Liam gave him a fleeting kiss "Come on, we have to sleep"

"You better be here when I wake up ..." Fallon warned him

"You better be here when I wake up," remarked the removing one of the pillows. she just laughed, she knew that despite all the terrible drama of Liam's attack and their loss of memory they were together. and nobody was going to take it off.

and upon awakening they would be there, the one for the other


End file.
